


Drunk On You

by Starfeathers



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Teasing, hhh i love these boys so much they make my heart warm, napo52 for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfeathers/pseuds/Starfeathers
Summary: Out of anyone he’d ever met, anyone he’d ever touched, Napoleon Cake wasn’t sure why B-52 always left him so breathless.





	Drunk On You

Out of anyone he’d ever met, anyone he’d ever touched, Napoleon Cake wasn’t sure why B-52 always left him so breathless.

Maybe it was the contrast of cool, smooth mechanical fingertips dragging against his fevered skin. Maybe it was those piercing, beautiful eyes that seemed to see into his soul.

Or maybe it was the way that indifferent, serious expression seemed to falter and melt away as soon as Napoleon’s lips were on his, tasting and feeling, wandering hands roaming along his sides and hips.

B-52 practically _purred_ at the contact.

As much as B-52 adored the way Brownie kissed him—light, loving, laced with a sweet gentility that made his heart flutter—Napoleon was a different creature. His candy red eyes shone not only with lust, but with a _fire_ to them. He was indomitable, fierce, and always knew just how to make B-52 yearn for more of him.

He’s not sure he ever _could_ get enough.

Napoleon was perched on B-52’s lap, hands buried in his hair, rocking those devilish hips _just_ right as they traded hot, fevered kisses well past sunset and into the quiet night. The bed creaked with their combined weight, springs pushing up into B-52’s thighs. But with the needy warmth of Napoleon Cake on him, he couldn’t begin to notice.

“Mmm, you feel amazing…” Napoleon breathed against his lips, pushing his clothed hips down on B-52’s. There wasn’t ever enough friction like this, but Napoleon wanted to drag it on as long as he could, wanted to pull out every ounce of desperation from the Food Soul beneath him.

The tease was his favorite part, after all.

B-52 rested his hands on Napoleon’s waist, gently guiding him to press down harder. Napoleon smirked.

“Getting eager…?” He teased, dragging a hand down the other’s side. Napoleon could feel the other’s warmth radiating through the thin cotton of his shirt, natural high temperature rising ever more.

For a moment, B-52 was worried he might overheat. But he knew it was just the way Napoleon was looking at him, eyes shining with mischief and affection, lifting his hips just a touch before resting down once more. B-52 gave a soft keen, bit his inner cheek to keep quiet.

Napoleon licked his lips. “Ahh, why so silent…? Make some noise for me, baby...”

B-52 took a shuddering breath, shaking his head. “We’ll wake up Brownie…”

Napoleon turned his head to the inn’s tiny window seat where Brownie had nodded off earlier. He was curled up under a blanket B-52 had draped over him, sleeping soundly after their long, busy few days outside the capital.

“You don’t have to worry about him right now, he’s fine, baby.”

“But, I...”

“You’re sweet, but he hasn’t slept in days. You’d need to scream to wake him up when he’s out cold like that “ Napoleon smiled—B-52 noticed, for a moment, that it was warmer than usual—before moving to whisper in his ear. “I _do_ want one of us to be screaming though… Will it be you or me tonight?”

B-52 shuddered, wings flicking and twitching behind him. “I… want to pleasure you, Napoleon.”

“Mmm, we’ll pleasure each other.”

Napoleon leaned in then, capturing his lips once more and reveling in the way B-52 _melted_ into it. The flavor of him… Gods, Napoleon could never tire of it. There was a richness to his tongue, sweet like caramel and cream, and the alcohol of his namesake warmed him from the inside out.

He’d seen Brownie get drunk off his kisses, slurring and stumbling, exhausted from B-52’s talented body on his. Napoleon was always jealous of that—how easily Brownie could give into the both of them. Napoleon yearned to have that control taken away, to have B-52 leave him _defeated_...

But giving up control wasn’t so easy.

Running his hands up into the other’s windswept hair, Napoleon gently tugged his head to the side, dragged his lips down to suck and taste the smooth, pale skin of his neck. B-52 gasped and tightened his grip on the smaller soul, wings shivering and eyes fluttering shut.

“N-Napoleon, please… Let me pleasure you.”

He smirked against his skin. “Oh, mon chou… You are pleasing me.”

B-52 furrowed his brow and shook his head. “But I’m not doing anything—“

“You’ve gotta learn to enjoy the journey.” Napoleon drew back, and B-52 met his eyes. B-52’s lips were kiss swollen, cheeks dusted a gorgeous pink, and Napoleon couldn’t help but admire his work. “I love to see you like this, ya’ know? Coming undone for me, making those little sounds… How I wish you’d sing for me more often.”

B-52 dropped his gaze from the other’s, taking in a shuddering breath as Napoleon moved his hips again. “How… do you want me to sing?”

“Mmm, just do what your body tells you, mon chou. Don’t hide anything from me… Let me hear you.”

“I’ll… do my best for you.”

Napoleon loved the way B-52’s hands tightened on his waist then, leaning back more heavily against the pillows. He glanced to Brownie once more over Napoleon’s shoulder before shaking his head, a soft moan spilling from his lips like birdsong to Napoleon’s ears.

“Mmhm, just like that baby… Keep singing.”

And he did. Spurred on, Napoleon leant back to push his full weight down on B-52, watching with intrigue as fire began to wick from the tips of his wings. He knew that it wouldn’t burn him, the soul flames lukewarm and harmless while he was like this. But it was always such a treat to see it; a testament to how desperate B-52 was becoming under him.

He wanted to savour every moment… But Napoleon was getting desperate himself.

“Mon chou, do you think you’re ready? I wanna feel your cock inside me...”

B-52’s cheeks darkened, and Napoleon noted it both pride and amusement—he loved to make him blush.

Chuckling before climbing off of his lap at long last, he sunk down to his knees before him. B-52 gripped the sheets, swallowing the whimper in his throat. Napoleon made a show of unbuckling the other’s pants—slowly, deliberately, pulling with practiced ease the leather through skin-warm metal.

B-52 ears were pricked to every sound. The rustle of cloth and slide of the zipper echoed like thunder in his ears. “Please, Napoleon… I need you…”

Napoleon glanced up through long, dark lashes, and B-52 was transfixed. “I know!” He winked, teasing smile on his lips. B-52 sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile along with him. Napoleon’s heart swelled to see it. “I need you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> brownie, waking up in the morning to find his bfs laying naked and cum soaked together without him: >:0


End file.
